Taura
"Jeez, I seriously need a NiceCream after that... Care to join me?" – Taura, inviting the protagonist to get some food, after her battle History : Taura, or her birth name, Mackenzie, was born in the Hotland, on the twenty-first of May. She was raised by her mother, Serina, and father, Peter, in Hotlands till she was twelve, then she decided to move away at the age of thirteen, stating it was "uncool to live with your parents, and to stuffy and confusing in the Hotland, anyway." Of all places, she chose Waterfall to begin her housing preparations, then, whilst checking her phone for the time, noticed an email, addressed to her by an email she had never seen before. The email only contained a few sentences, but the message changed her life forever ; Greetings! I happen to have learnt you moved away from home recently, so I am inclined to suggest a housing option for you : A cottage has recently been put up for sale, at the price of 1950G, and I was further inclined to notify you, that a sum of only 500G is needed to pay, as I myself have covered the rest of the price. Farewell! Taura was delighted, but suspicious; it was to good to be true. However, she went along with the offer, grudgingly, as she had no other place to go, and didn't want to disappoint The Mystery Buyer, after they willingly spent 1450G on her. She arrived at Snowdin after a while of walking, had a look around, and eventually found the cottage. She located the landlord, who greeted her, and after she payed the 500G, dropped a set of house keys into her hand, and strode off, just like that. To this day, Taura still does not know who The Mystery Buyer is. Appearance and Personality : Taura is a big-boned, female skeleton, with a sheaf of black, artificial hair, who tend to keep her eyes closed and her mouth shut, unless making witty retorts, anime references, or chipping in with bad puns. She wears a comfy purple hoodie, matching shorts and grey leggings. She enjoyes collecting badges, and wears three indigo badges on her top; a heart, a star, and the zodiac symbol of Taurus. She can occasionally be seen wearing a brown leather satchel with the Delta Rune stitched to it. Footwear wise, Taura wears a pair of black hiking boots that she decorated, including adding purple laces and soles to match her hoodie. On the personality front, Taura is laid-back, intelligent, funny at times, slighly prideful, and very overprotective. She has a private goal of getting to the moon, if monsters ever reach the surface. She likes to read, draw, and climb trees. She had a strong fear of large crowds, and, oddly, pigeons. Her main weaknesses are her unforfilled cravings for NiceCream and Cinnabunnies, and her fear of crowds and pigeons. "...But seriously, get me some Cinnabuns, please..." Inventory : * A broken pencil. * A neatly folded piece of paper with someone's phone number and address. * Three slightly misshapen toffees. * Two toffee wrappers. * Three indigo badges, each with a little word on it; Best, Friends, Forever. Relationships : Her Parents - Taura loves them dearly, but hardly sees them nowadadays... The Mystery Buyer - Taura owes this person greatly, but is aware they may stalk her, as they indicate knowing where Taura is, and if she us enjoying the house. It is not certain yet, but the Mystery Buyer may have a romantic attraction to Taura. Papyrus - Taura enjoys Papyrus' company, but thinks his dislike of puns are "a boneheaded choice" Sans - Taura appreciates Sans' love of puns, and shitty sense of humour, and the pair get along well, often resulting in pun wars, and an enjoyable range of reactions from Papyrus. Alphys - There is nothing better to do in life then settle down, with your favourite anime character in bodypillow from, and binge watch several seasons of your ultamite anime faves in your PJs, and nothing has brought Taura and Alphys closer, than doing exactly that. Location : Either up a tree in Snowdin forest, having a picnic, or reading on a purple beabag, by the window in her cottage. Occupation : She has no specific job, but helps around the town, organizing the Library, and tidying at the Inn. In battle : ATK : 6 DEF : 27 EXP on kill: 233 Gold on win : 33 • • • Encounter Text : * The Skeleton arrives! Low HP : * Tauru can barely stand up... SPARE Conditions Met : * It seems to be a misunderstanding... • • • ACTs : Check - [ Taura - 27 DEF - 6 ATK - 'Really called : Mackenzie' ] Flirt - * You grin and wink at Taura. She blushes, but the area behind her is flickering with red and black. * You compliment Taura's outfit. She smiles, yet behind her, an ghostly, hooded figure begins to form, glaring. * You tell Taura that she's cute. She turns light pink. The apperation grows in size and towers above you, daring you to continue flirting. * τĤåȚ Ŵą§ æ MłŝŢāκ€„ ĥŰmÅñ... Taura's ATK increased! Read - * You ask Taura politely to read something to you. She happily obliges. * She settles down to read. Nerd out - * You ask Taura what her favourite anime is. She is trying to refrain giving you a detailed answer and a slideshow presentation about it. * You ask who her favourite character in the anime is. She is biting her lip, trying not to answer. * You ask her what happened in the eighth episode of the third season. She hesitates, growls, then gives you a simplified recount of the episode. Attacks : • Your stereotypical bones, just like every other skeleton. They move on and off the screen in a long stabbing motion. They come in two colours; purple and white. White damage you, and purple, as a reference to Muffet's spiderwebs, where you encounter the purple SOUL mode, slows you down considerably. • An alert will flash for a moment, then, badges of all sizes will rain down on the side the alert showed. • An upsidedown heart, a star, and a Taurus symbol ( ♉ ) will follow you around the battle box, until you direct them toward Taura, then stop moving. The ♉ is white, and both the heart and the star are purple, and function like Taura's purple bone attack. Quotes : * Watashi wa Taura desu! ( Idle ) * Kon'nichiwa! ( Idle ) * Bored... ( Idle ) * The internet is here... The internet is great... ♬( Idle ) * Aw, thank you! ( Flirt # 1 ) * Haha... You're so smooth. ( Flirt # 2 ) * O-oh, really? T-thank you... ( Flirt # 3 ) * Sure thing! How about this? ( Read # 1 * Once apon a time, a long time ago.... ( Read # 2 * D--... No, I shouldn't get sidetracked... ( Nerd Out # 1) * Chih.... No.... I'm not telling... ( Nerd Out # 2) * Aughh, screw it! Chisa Yukizome begins her job as homeroom teacher for the Hope Peak Academy's 77th Class of Ultimate students. Meanwhile, Hajime Hinata, a student of the school's Reserve Course for students without talent, prepares to undergo an experiment to make him the Ultimate Hope. What follows is a series of tragic events which lead to the birth of the Remnants of Despair and the realisation of "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History." ( Nerd Out # 3) Art : Trivia : • The ghost-figure that appears behind Taura when flirting, are thought to be glimpses of The Mystery Buyer. • Taura is Danganronpa trash, ( In case you didn't know the anime ) just like me... • The name was pretty much designed like this : Taurus - US + A = Taura. Category:OC Category:Female Category:Monster